Detective Watts
Detective Llewelyn Watts of Station House No. 1 is introduced in Season 10, played by Daniel Maslany. Preferring the streets and outdoors instead of blackboards, stating "The truth is in the air and we must breath it in", Detective Watts is quite unlike Detective Murdoch. He is a little hard to get a handle on with regard to what he’s going to say next— a bit of a loose cannon with little in regards to social graces. Well-read, he has an existential philosopher's curiosity about human nature and an objective analytical logic in the mould of Sherlock Holmes, but processes his thoughts aloud as they come to him– unfiltered. He dines on street food and especially likes German soft pretzels. Early Life Born to a Jewish mother (ep.1115), Llewelyn Watts lost both his parents before his twelfth birthday and was raised by his older sister and only sibling. When he was twelve, his sixteen-year-old sister disappeared (ep.1012) but their landlady looked after him (ep.1015). The landlady’s twin sons Daniel and Hubert Marks became, in every way, his brothers (ep.1207) and he their protector. Llewelyn Watts’ quietly searches for his missing sister from his time as a young constable to becoming a detective for the Toronto Constabulary through to his working with the team at Station House No. 4 in Season 10. Character Arc - Season 10 Concocting A Killer * In a chat with Crabtree, Det. Watts deduces, "Are you the same man today you were yesterday? Your hair is not the same. You cut and discarded it. Same with your fingernails. Over time, our entire body falls away and is reconstituted. How, then, can you be the same? In truth, the continuity of personhood may be nothing more than a delusion. In fact, it makes me question our whole profession..." * In the morgue with Dr. Ogden, he observes aloud, "The detective was wrong. You're not pretty. Look at you... Classic, Romanesque bone structure, excellent physiognomic symmetry... You're not pretty, you're beautiful." Julia replies, "Well, I suppose I'm flattered." He asks, "Why? It's merely an objective assessment." A Murdog Mystery * Watts has been asked to vacate Station House No. 1 due to personality conflicts and freely admits it is his own. Happily, he has heard that there is an opening for a detective at Station House No. 4 as Murdoch is now Acting Inspector until Brackenreid returns. * Det. Watts enlists Constable Jackson in the investigation of missing women, whereupon their Detective-Constable partnership brings. [[The Missing|''The Missing]] * While he doesn't like asking for permission, he requests for Constable Jackson again, calling him an "''agreeable fellow" which is high praise coming from Watts. * He tells Jackson, "If I was a betting man. Well I was a betting man once....and that didn't go well." * Watts has a missing sister. When he was 12 years old, his older sister went missing. She was 16 years old. This is the motive behind his determination to find the missing women. Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood * Detective Watts finds an interesting book of Greek Gods and Goddesses belonging to Muriel Bruce which may be a valuable clue to his on-going case into the missing women. Hades Hath No Fury * Watts discovers that the woman killed in a mysterious explosion is Muriel Bruce and further investigation leads to a the Greenwood Estate and a surprise reunion with his long lost sister Clarissa Watts, now known as Athena. * Clarissa Watts abandoned her 12 year old brother because she did not want a life of servitude. Lady Greenwood was looking for a companion and when she died left her entire estate to Clarissa. * After a rough start in their working relationship, Freddie Pink relates, "You didn't choose your sister. In fairness, she didn't choose you." Watts tells her that she has a symmetrical face. Julia reassures Freddie that he meant as a compliment. (ep.1004) Hell to Pay * Watts appears at the end of the episode after Murdoch is locked up, framed by a conspiracy for the murder of Lydia Hall. With the majority of Murdoch's allies presumed dead or incapacitated, Watts appears to offer him needed help. Up From Ashes * As it turns out, Watts offer to help is a genuine offer. He attends the funeral of Jackson with Murdoch, having allowed him to attend. He then proceeds to get on Penelope Marsh's good side, acting as if he is there to follow her orders, when he is truly trying to find out what is really going on. He also tries to convince Marsh that Williams and Graham are the bad guys. * He runs into Julia in the street, who is in disguise, and takes her to the tavern where George and Brackenreid are waiting. Watts then tells the others how he stuck to the shadows when he heard things were going badly for Murdoch, and recounts how he ran into the church after the shooting occurred. He found Jackson dead, but Henry and George were alive. Ordering Henry and Jackson to be taken to the hospital, he pretends that George is dead so that he can go undercover, and takes him to Miss James, who saves his life. * He teams up with Marsh, who turns out to be on their side, to get the fingermarks of Williams and Graham, but when they can't get Williams' fingermarks, they take him to the Windsor House Hotel room that the Murdoch's live in. * In the closing scene, Watts listens in as Brackenreid makes a tribute to Jackson, and Watts mentions that 'he was a stout, earnest fellow, I liked him very much.' Watts then decides to stay on at Station House Four. mm1004 Watts.PNG|Detective Watts mm1004_Detective_Watts.PNG|Concocting A Killer 1012 Det Watts and Constable Jackson.PNG|With Constable Jackson in The Missing|link=The Missing 1012 The Missing - pretzel 1.PNG|Appreciating the pretzel in The Missing 1013 Detectives on Bikes.PNG|Detectives on their wheels|link=Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood 1013 Book Clue.PNG|A new clue? Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood 1015 HHNFury 8.PNG|Farewell without forgiveness|link=Hades Hath No Fury 1015 HHNFury 7.PNG|Hades Hath No Fury Season 11 Merlot Mysteries * Llewelyn Watts is an oenophile and has a sommelier Jean-Michel Larouche Coutre III. * Watts assists Murdoch in the investigation of the murder of a wine connoisseur. As they investigate the cellar, Watts reveals himself to be a bit of a wine connoisseur, able to name the notable wines in the cellar. * In order for Murdoch to have a better understanding of the different varietal characteristics of wine, Watts conducts a tasting experiment for the Detective, resulting in Murdoch becoming quite drunk. * Investigating where the old winery used to be located, George and Watts return to the the Station House rather happily tipsy. Upon discovering that the winery was right next to the estate owned by the murder victim, Watts departs with Murdoch to determine its exact location. The Canadian Patient (Mention) *Inspector Brackenreid asks, "Where's bloody '''Watts?" When told that he has ask for a couple of days off, the Inspector responses with, "Thinks he can wander in and out of this Station House and do as he pleases." ''21 Murdoch Street'' * '''Detective Watts gleans that John Brackenreid is not certain whether he truly wants to be a policeman. The Accident * Brackenreid Boudoir *'Llewelyn Watts' finds romance in the adventurous and well-travelled Miss Fiona Faust. The Talking Dead * Detective Watts' '''life is at risk. ''Mary Wept'' * ''Crabtree à la Carte'' * '''Watts teams up for the first time with Miss Louise Cherry of the Toronto Telegraph. ''Murdoch Schmurdoch *While investigating the case with Al Jolson, '''Watts' hears children singing as they pass a window. It stops him as he recognizes it as the one his mother sang to him. Jolson tells him that it is an old Yiddish lullaby and that his family must be Jewish. Highly unlikely, for his last name, Watts, is not a Jewish name. But names are changed all the time when folks get off the boat from the old country, Jolson insists, "And if your mother is Jewish, so are you." *Al Jolson tells Watts that he has found his new shtick, before applying black makeup to his face. Jolson appears in blackface in the The Jazz Singer. ''Game of Kings * '''Watts' points out the thing about the Travel Agency, "They not only know where you are going, but also where you are coming from"... ''Shadows Are Falling *'Watts''' returns to Station House No. 1, to interview Nate Desmond. ''Free Falling * 1101 Jackson's Funeral.PNG|With William Murdoch at Constable Jackson's funeral 1101 Up From Ashes Saving George.PNG|In the City Morgue helping Miss James save George|link=Up From Ashes 1113 Watts and Cherry at newsstand.png|Crabtree à la Carte Season 12 'Murdoch Mystery Mansion' *'Watts''' appreicates the design of the new Murdoch Home, suspecting that Murdoch might not he asks him directly (as is his fashion). William states that "it suits Julia's needs" – neither men know that Julia has heard them. Murdoch Without Borders * ''Sir. Sir? Sir!!!'' * Brother's Keeper * Detective Watts reports a killing at his own hands, in self-defence; This is the first time he has taken a life. * Hubert Marks and his twin brother Daniel are the sons of the landlady who took care of twelve year old Llewelyn Watts when his sister abandoned him. Watts has always held them as his brothers and himself as their protector. Drowning in Money * Annabella Cinderella * Six of the Best * Darkness Before the Dawn Part 1 * Darkness Before the Dawn Part 2 * Season 13 ''The Philately Fatality '' *'Detective Watts '''returns to the Station House to assist Detective Murdoch and Inspector Brackenreid with a case involving a stamp enthusiast and a men-only party. *When various men are brought to light as being homosexual, '''Watts'' views conflict with Brackenreid's as the case progresses. Where Brackenreid threatens arrest, Watts attempts to speak one-on-one with the suspects as he understands that no one wants to lose their jobs, nor their reputation. *Jack Walker helps Watts locate Mr. Paxton's secret stamp collection in exchange for an hour to run an errand visiting his mother. When the Inspector learns of this, he criticizes Watts for being so foolish as "he's being held on suspicion of murder! He could be on a train halfway across the country by now." 'Watts' firmly assures Brackenreid that Jack Walker, though he could have run, has done what was promised and returned to the cells. *When the investigation comes to a close, Detective Watts calls on a now-released Mr. Walker to thank him for his cooperation. Hesitating in the doorway, Walker asks if there was anything more Watts 'wanted to tell him. '''Watts '''asks, ''"do you mind if I call you Jack?" *No response is needed: Jack goes back inside his apartment and '''Watts follows, closing the door behind him. ''The Final Curtain * The Killing Dose '' * Watts has spent the night over at Jack's residence. * Watts is grabbing his things to leave when Jack stops him, handing him his lunch. "I hope you come back again," ''he says. '''Watts' is hesitant. "If anyone were to find out-''" but Jack interrupts him. "''Some things are worth the risk," adjusting the detective's tie. The two share a knowing smile before Watts puts on his hat and steps out into the hall. * At the other end of the hallway, he spots George just leaving Effie Newsome's room. He tries to make a discreet get-away but George catches him, saying he didn't know Watts lived in the building. Watts truthfully tells him that he, in fact, doesn't. * George assumes Watts has been visiting a lady friend like himself, "We're in the same boat," no need to hide. * George has been asked by Effie to track down a possible thief in the building, so he asks Watts to help in the case. When evidence arises pointing to Jack Walker's butcher shop, they engage in a 'wink and nod' questioning which helps resolve the case but leaves a puzzlement. * Watts has asked George to meet with him yo explain that he's been having "money troubles" which is why he was staying over at Jack Walker's. Unconvinced George replies, "Well, Detective, you should know that your – 'money troubles' – are safe with me," with a reassuring smile. * A bit taken aback, Watts is silent for a moment before thanking his fellow copper and friend. In The Future [http://frankie-drake-mysteries.wikia.com/wiki/A_Frankie_Drake_Mysteries_Cold_Case A Frankie Drake Mysteries Cold Case] * In 1921, Inspector Watts is called to help with a case that he worked on with former Chief Constable Brackenreid in 1905, but they were unable to solve. By teaming up with Morality Officer Mary Shaw and Private Detective Frankie Drake, they uncover the real culprit behind the robbery that was believed to have involved Frankie's father. Trivia * MM writer Simon McNabb: "There was a long conversation in the Writers’ Room' about how to bring in a detective who could play off Murdoch and be his opposite without being a terrible detective,... So we thought about how to come up with someone who is totally unlike Murdoch but still very much a classically great detective and in the mould of your Sherlock Holmes’. We found a nice balance—so it was really fun to see them play off each other and I think the actors did too.''" * Daniel Maslany, who plays '''Detective Watts, is the younger brother of actress Tatiana Maslany who plays Alison Hendrix in Orphan Black. * When Greg David (TV, Eh?) asked if we can trust Watt's motives at the end of Season 10, Peter Mitchell answered, "Maybe. I never trust those Maslanys. They have many faces! Laughs. Daniel is fantastic; just a very pleasant young man." * Season 11 will reveal him to be "a gadabout detective and he comes and he goes. He is semi-permanently stationed in No. 4.", according to Peter Mitchell. Watts is in at least half of the season's episodes. Gallery Llewelyn Watts S12.png Category:Recurring Characters Watts Category:Males Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Twelve Category:Season Thirteen